


Seducing Daddy

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries hard to resist his son's advances but the boy proves to be too much of a temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a slash pairing that is of a large age discrepancy. It also contains sex of an Incestuous nature... Please Do Not Flame!! All other warnings can be found within the tags so please view those before reading. Thanks!!:D

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=134974566208.png)   


**Seducing Daddy by HPFangirl71**

“Daddy…?”

That one word dripping from his son’s lips shouldn’t be making Draco’s cock hard but it was. He looked up and saw the boy poised seductively within the doorway of his private home office. He assumed his wife had gone out for the day or the boy wouldn’t be so bold as to come here dressed as he was. Another twitch from his groin sent a familiar wave of shame and fear coursing through his body.

“Scorpius, I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this anymore”

Draco’s voice was shaky as he took in the boy’s feminine attire. The Hogwarts school uniform was familiar but for his son to be wearing the girl’s version was both obscene and titillating. It made him want the boy despite his words to the contrary.

“No father, _I_ never agreed to anything of the sort”

Draco watched as the boy crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him and whispering a locking charm upon it. Draco felt his nerves kick in as the boy sashayed across the room toward his desk. The length of the skirt barely covered his well-muscled thighs and Draco gulped back his desire to touch the boy. He knew this was wrong but somehow he was helpless to stop it. His own son had set out to seduce him months ago and to Draco’s detriment, the boy had succeeded on multiple occasions.

Draco watched as Scorpius stood before him, leaning over the top of the desk, giving Draco a look down the white blouse he wore. The glimpse of a silver piercing upon the boy’s nipple enticed Draco to the possibility of giving in once again. As usual the boy was single minded in his pursuit of his father and Draco felt overwhelmed by his darkest desires. He knew it was wrong to want the young man but he couldn’t deny the way he made his body feel. It was so hard to resist when the boy pursued him in such a relentless manner.

Draco rose up from his chair in an attempt to leave but was thwarted by the boy in front of him. Scorpius’ hand on his chest felt strangely heavy and Draco could feel his heart pounding fast as the hand slid toward the bulge within his trousers.

“Now what was that you said about not doing this anymore?”

The smirk the boy was giving him was reminiscent of Draco himself in the cockier days of his youth and it frightened him to know the determination behind such a look. _Where had he gone wrong? How had he come to be seduced by his own flesh and blood?_ Draco felt the fear grip him as the boy’s lips meshed with his own. He tried resisting but the boy was too persistent. His mouth hungry for more, he gave into the temptation and parted his lips to the boy’s probing tongue. A delighted moan escaped Scorpius’ lips and a hand traveled up to pull at Draco’s blonde locks. Scorpius ground his body hard into his father’s frame and Draco could feel the telltale evidence of the boy’s own arousal with every movement against his thigh. Finally, he came to his senses and pushed the boy away.

“I told you this wasn’t happening again Scorpius and I meant it!”

Draco strode to the door, with a bit of wandless magic had it opened, and was out before the boy could even begin to follow him. He was hoping maybe he’d shocked him into the shameful guilt he should be feeling but alas, he should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. He watched as Scorpius Apparated into the hall in front of him and before he had time to react, the boy had him pinned against the wall.

“Why deny what you know we both want father?”

Again, Scorpius tried kissing his father but the man became angry and pushed the boy away. Draco needed time to think, time to pull himself together, perhaps to take a cold shower and cool the heated desires that were once again impeding his resolve.

“Why are you doing this to me? What is it you want from me Scorpius?” he screamed in panic.

“You know exactly what I want father. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock buried deep inside of me. I want your arms to surround me as you thrust in and out of my body. I want you and I know you want me too so why fight it?”

The boy had moved close once again and his hand was grasping at Draco’s hip. He moved in to kiss his father once again but instead was met with a wave of icy cold from the freezing charm Draco threw at him. He yelped in surprise and moved back a step or two but within moments, he was only shaking his head and grinning widely.

“What’s the matter father, does the truth bother you that much?”

Draco looked into the boy’s steel grey eyes and saw them gleam with amusement. The boy was intent on his pursuit and refused to be thwarted. Even the hex Draco had just thrown at him didn’t seem to be deterring him. He could feel his own cock delighting in the fact. He wanted Scorpius, that was something he couldn’t deny to himself but he also knew it was a shameful desire, one he shouldn’t give into so easily. The boy was driving him mad and he knew that sooner or later he’d end up giving into temptation. _Why bother holding off the inevitable?_

Suddenly Draco gave up all pretenses as he grabbed a hold of the boy’s red and gold tie, smashing their mouths together ‘til they were both gasping for air. Scorpius nuzzled into the crook of his father’s neck and whispered tenderly against the older man’s ear.

“Now that’s more like it…”

Draco let out a groan of defeat as his hands reach out to pull at the white blouse that was loosely tucked into Scorpius’ skirt. He felt his own black shirt being unbuttoned and then a pair of calloused hands was exploring his chest with a reckless greed. He pressed the boy back against the hallway wall and was again exploring that delectable mouth, trying hard to let himself forget that this was his son he’d soon be fucking. He pulled away the jacket that was hiding Scorpius’ perfectly hewn muscles, throwing it down upon the marble floor. His hands ripped at the cotton blouse, causing a few buttons to pop away into the air in his eagerness to get to the pale skin beneath the hindering cloth. He’d resolved himself to giving into this dark need and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t give it his all now that he had.

He pulled away from Scorpius, whose face was flushed with excitement. Both of them were panting with anticipation and Draco could see a growing need deep within the boy’s slate colored eyes. He pulled at the boy’s loosened tie and led him back down the hallway. Obediently, Scorpius followed his father back into the office. As soon as they entered the room, Scorpius felt himself being pushed toward the large mahogany desk. Draco’s eyes were burning with the heat of his pent up desires for the boy. He’d denied himself for far too long this time and it was sure to be his undoing.

He pushed Scorpius back against the wooden desk and heard the slight rustle of papers as the boy’s arse encountered its edge. He slid a hand up a milky thigh and it became lost beneath the pleats of the plaid skirt. He grasped at the boy’s naked cock, and felt him smiling up against the flesh of his chest. Scorpius’ head fell back and his eyes closed in ecstasy. A moan escaped his lips as Draco’s hand tugged expertly at Scorpius’ member. _It had been far too long for this…_ Draco had kept him at bay for quite awhile this time and Scorpius was succumbing with needful, longing to his touch. This was what Scorpius constantly yearned for, this attention from his father, whether it was wrong or right, it felt so damn good and that was all that mattered to him.

“Say it…” Draco said to him in an almost pleading voice. He knew he shouldn’t ask but he couldn’t seem to control himself tonight, he wanted it all tonight…”

Scorpius gave him a smirk that would’ve looked at home on any of his fellow Slytherins but on his son’s Gryffindor face, it couldn’t look anything but lewd.

“Say what, Daddy?”

Draco watched as that grin got even more vulgar upon that sweetly handsome face. There it was again, that totally innocent word that was turning him into an instant perv. He loved Scorpius and wanted never to catch himself hurting the boy. He only hoped that by giving into his carnal nature that he wouldn’t be doing just that.

“Have you been a naughty boy Scorpius? Do you need your daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes daddy, please… I want you to fuck me”

The way Scorpius said those words left Draco’s cock even harder and needier than it already had been. He pushed the boy back, up onto the desk, throwing aside a pile of important documents as he went. He pulled his creamy white thighs apart and pushed the skirt up waist high. The first taste of his son’s hole was always the most remarkable. He dove in, hungering for another taste, plundering the muscles with his tongue. Scorpius’ hole was soon dripping with Draco’s saliva, making it easy for his fingers to slide past the tight ring of muscles. He could feel them constrict greedily around the two digits he’d pushed in and was now fucking the boy with. He pulled himself up to claim the boy’s mouth in another searing kiss. Scorpius moaned against his lips as he clung to his father’s shoulders and shuddered at the sensation of those fingers finding and hitting his prostate. As Draco pushed in yet another finger, he felt the boy’s mouth sliding over his left nipple and it sent a shudder down his own spine, making him groan inwardly.

This was what Draco loved about fucking the boy; he was so receptive yet also so very responsive to his every need and desire. He seemed to know his father’s every want, his every fantasy… He pressed in hard, hitting the boy’s prostate in a way that had him literally whimpering with pained anticipation.

“Please Daddy? I want you so badly… please fuck me… please”

Scorpius was now begging and Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. He swiped his tongue out over each of the boy’s nipples, tugging lightly at the piercing, eliciting another needful groan from the young man. He pulled his fingers from within Scorpius’ body and Accioed a tube of lube. He poured a glob of the stuff onto his fingers and pressed them back into Scorpius’ hole before opening the zip of his trousers just enough to pull his erection from within. He slathered another large amount of lube onto his more than ready cock. He pressed a gentle kiss to the boy’s mouth before positioning himself at his loosened hole. He sunk himself slowly into the confines of that incredible heat and stopped, giving the boy a bit of time to adjust.

Scorpius bit back a wince of pain as he felt the burn of being stretched. He pressed a hand up against Draco’s chest, willing him to wait a second. Soon he was pressing up, urging Draco to move within his body. Draco pulled his thighs apart further and pushed in fully, hitting Scorpius’ prostate and making him yelp in pleasure. His cock felt snug within the youngster’s body. Draco pushed in and out of him, letting out a groan as the sensations overwhelmed him. His hand cradled the boy’s face and he kissed him in a way that had Scorpius readily reciprocating the almost desperate snog.

“Sweet Salazar Scorpius… I love you so much… More than I should… Fuck… I love you so fucking much!”

He thrust in and out of the young man’s body with passionate fervor. More expletives left his mouth as he encouraged Scorpius to wrap his legs languidly around his waist. He wrapped his arms tightly around his young lover and again kissed that beautiful mouth. He did love the boy but perhaps not in the way a father should. He couldn’t deny wanting him this way and a multitude of emotions came running to the fore as he held the boy in a tight embrace. He swept a multitude of tender kisses down Scorpius’ jaw in an attempt to convey those feelings now.

Scorpius pushed the black silk shirt down off the older man’s shoulders and left a searing trail of his own across his father’s neck and collarbone. He bit gently down into pale flesh and Draco flinched slightly. Scorpius met his father thrust for thrust as they clung to one another. Another cry of daddy escaped Scorpius’ lips before Draco felt him tense with the precipice of release. Scorpius’ cock hadn’t even needed to be touched, he was that turned on by what his father was doing to his body. The man’s cock was so incredible and there was nothing Scorpius loved more than being fucked by it. He didn’t care that people thought it was wrong, he loved Draco and to him that was all that really mattered.

Draco let out a surprised yelp as he felt the warm splash of Scorpius’ release upon his bare stomach. He laid a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips and smiled lovingly at him. He now pressed in deeper as he sought out his own release. Draco could feel the boy’s mouth worrying the flesh upon his neck and he could feel a calloused hand reaching around to grasp at his arse. Scorpius pulled him tighter into him and Draco drove himself in deep with a string of hard erratic thrusts. He was so close… and then finally he felt the tingle of orgasm overtaking him as he spilled his seed within his son.

Draco fell gasping down upon the desk, temporarily pinning his son in place. Once he caught his breath, he turned to look into a pair of twinkling grey eyes and the look within them made him wonder if perhaps he’d done the right thing after all. He gently pressed his mouth up against Scorpius’ kiss swollen lips and felt him smile. The boy’s face was flushed with sated desire and he seemed ever content and happy. Yes, Draco knew that what he’d done was right for them. After all, _nothing_ that brought such joy to his son’s face could be _completely_ wrong now could it?


End file.
